1. Field
The following description relates to a personalized exercise service providing method and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, outdoor exercises have changed to indoor exercises in accordance with development of exercise equipment. Technologies have been also developed to correct exercise postures by analyzing exercise motions of users in an outdoor environment-reflected virtual reality space and/or provide personalized exercises by determining users' biological properties.
A personalized service has been applied on sports fields in addition to entertainment fields, for example, such as music and advertisement to provide personalized contents.
Interests in health and more particularly, demands on personalized exercise services have been increased in an aging society. However, technologies to satisfy such demands are practically not developed much.